The invention relates to an airbag module for a motor vehicle.
An airbag module of this type comprises an airbag, which can be inflated with gas (through an injection orifice) in order to protect a vehicle occupant, and a gas generator, to provide the inflation gas for the airbag. The gas enters the airbag from at least one gas outlet orifice positioned on the gas generator and flows through the injection orifice into the airbag. The injection orifice aids in the improvement of the inflation behavior of the airbag module.